The jealous cards
by Vicky Ishida
Summary: Li and Sakura are a couple living together, and they've never been happier, but did Meilin really ever get over Li? When she manages to create a set of new cards, she trys to pull them apart using these jealous cards, starting with the tame, and working u
1. Thief card

Untitled

The cards of the jealous

Chapter one:

The thief card

Note:

OK! I've read the episode guide and I've found out that Meilin and Li don't end up together (was I ever relieved!) so here's my fanfic about how Meilin gets back at Sakura and Li when they become a couple.

Don't own anything, sept Towra, he's my character, please don't use him without my permis.

Sakura, Li, Madison, Towra, Meilin: 19

Tori, Julian: 25

There, andI think you'll be able to work out anybody elses age.

Please review and add it to your favorites if you like it!

Li shot up in bed, sweating and breathing hard. Next to him Sakura stirred and, with half open eyes, raised her arms to him for a hug.

Distracted, Li bent down to hug her and brush the golden hair away from her eyes, before getting up and going to the window, stareing down over the huge yard which linked the two apartment blocks. He reassured himself there was nothing there, but something nagged at the back of his mmind, that dream....

he turnned to see Sakura proped up one elbow, blinking at him in the morning light streaming in through the window. She was all twistedup in the white sheets, the caramel coloured straps of her nightie slipping down her shoulders, You didn't give me my proper huh.

Li smiled and walked over the the bed, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips, infinatly happy that he had finally managed to tell her how much he loved her. But she knew something was wrong with him, she always could tell.

What's wrong baby? she asked, letting him lie down again and begining to stroke his hair.

It's nothing, there was no point in worrying Sakura about a dream. He stole a corner of the sheet and covered himself up, it was too cold to wear boxers in bed. 

No Li, it was something, she watched him, concerned.

She does always know, he thought.

Li stared at the ceiling, watching the ceiling facn spin and listening to the morning sounds comming from the other apartment block. Doors slammed, a car pulled up nad somone got out, chatting noisily to a friend, a couple of birds twittered.

It was just... he hesitated, unsure how to explain it when it was so unlikely to be important, You remember we used to sense Clow Cards? It was like that and something...attacked me out ot....something, he trailed off and looked at over at her.

So, a something attacked you out of something? she smiled and snuggled up in the crook of his neck, Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing.

Li sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sakura leaned on the kitchen counter, peering, through heavy lids, at the boiling kettle. Steam began to spurt from under the lid and hearing the wonderful click of the switch which signified that the water was hot, Sakura poured it into a cup of fragrant coffe beans.

She looked around the flat as she stired the coffe. It was on the top floor of an appartment block, and fairly fancy, Li had been saveing for it for years. The bedroom lead out onto a big open plan living room and kitchen. A piece of trellis with a jasmine plant growing up it, seperated the kitchen from the living room and Sakura could smell the little white flowers now. The sofa leant against the back of this trellis and the TV was right next to the bedroom door. The bedroom was attached to a tiny blue shower room, which Sakura used as a dressing room and their real bathroom was opposite their bedroom door. Hard wood floors (Lis pride and joy) filled all but the bathrooms and kitchen, which were tiled with white.

She breathed in the scent, begining to wake up and was raising the cup slowly to her lips when it happened.

At first it was very slight, the mereist tingling sensation in the very tips of her fingers, under her nails and creeping up through her hand as it began to grow. It spread so that she could feel it behind her eyes, so that she recognised the feeling beyond evry shadow of a doubt: a Clow Card.

It was in the flat, she could feel it! Without a thought for the coffe cup, which flew from her hands and smashed on the tiled floor, she spun round, trying to loacate it, trying to keep the feeling her her for as long as possible. But it was gone.

drawn by the sound of the smashing cup, Li had appeared in the bedroom doorway, concern registering on his face and still in his boxers, Are you OK?

But then he felt it too, the sensation from his dream, creeping back to him, as though trying to get passed him without being noticed, but Li, although a little rusty on the ways of the cards, still knew how to track them with his senses, and darted round so that he was faceing the bedroom. A tiny, but dark figure had just ducked behind the wardrobe door. 

Sakura ran up behind Li and touched his shoulder.

Where did it go? she asked, then started past his turnned head into the bedroom, Where did our bed go?!

Li turnned to discover that the bed had indeed, disappeared. Totally. Gone. He stepped into the middle of the room where it had once been and stared into the bathroom attached to the room, the card for the moment totally forgotten.

It's the card, he said at length, Sakura, get ready to do some capturing, old style.

Sakura nodded and pulled the wand from around her neck, reciting the old phrase as she remembered.

The wand lept into her hand and she saw that Li had the sword in his. A silent look passed between them and they both closed their eyes again.

Sakura felt it first, a little jerk in the direction of the living room and followed it through....it time to see the sofa vanish.

What kind of a card would do this? she asked, stareing at Li who shrugged before noticing in the corner of his eye, the tiny dark figure, moving again.

Turnning sharply he lept into the air and began to feel the old adrenline rush at captureing a card.

Return to your power confine! Card!

He didn't even know if it would respond without it's real name, but the little dark figure was suddenly caught up into a swirl of black and pulled back into the glowing blue card at the tip of Li's sword.

This is...whoa ahhhh!! he fell from his position in the air and hit the ground hard, or he would have, if he hadn't landed on Sakura.

she groaned as Li rubbed the back of his neck and tried to get up. But the sword seemed to be stopping him.

a voice in the hallway outside sounded and Madison put her dark head round the door, Oh! I'm sorry, it's just, I rang the bell but no one answered and the door was open so I...I'll just wait out here...

Madison disapperaed behind the door again and Li managed to get to his feet.

Sakura groaned again as Li helped her to her feet, You way to much Li-chan.

he appologised and gave her a hug before going to let Madison in again.

Once she had got in she looked around the room. The sofa was back, though faceing in the wrong direction. The broken coffe mug and the brown patches of coffe still stained the tiled kitchen floor. The bed too was back, but one corner of it was sticking out of the bedroom door. All in all, it looked like Sakura and Li had been a tiny bit busy last night.

Madison looked over at Sakura and smiled wickedly.

Really Sakura-chan, it's Sunday morning! You guys had plenty of time last night!

Li and Sakura stood, still in their night clothes, and glared at her.

Ohhh, would you look at these dandy boxes below for nice, kind, lovely, wonderfull people to put reviws in! Would you please???


	2. Control Card

Chapter two:

Contol Card: The broken hearted...or maybe not

Note:

Thank you to all those who reviewed, and thank you in advance to all you lovely people who are going to review (becuase that's what your going to do if your reading this, ISN'T IT?!)

Anyway, onto the story. As always, I own nothing except Towra. He is mine, mine, mine! Please ask to use him. I'm off to my expensive pent house flat full of anime boys which I live in in my imagination. I will however, be back to remind you to review!

So what do you think it is? asked Madison.

She had helped the pair clear up the apartment, and once Li was fully clothed, Madison had been offered a cup of tea.

She put the little white china cup back down on the saucer with a little chink and looked over at Li and Sakura. All three of them sat on the little blue sofa and Sakura was leaning her head against Li looking at the card he held.

It says it's called the thief card, she told Madison, but I don't think it can be a clow card. I mean, I've got all of those in my room.It doesn't even look like a clow card, Li turnned the card over in his hand and examined the back of it, Hey beautiful, why don't you go check all the cards are still there?

Sakura giggled like a school girl at his name for her and then ran off.

Li still stared at the card in front of him. It was bright blue with a simple black and white yin yan symbol. The figure on the front wasn't beautiful like the ones from the clow cards, but like a twisted, scowling dwarf.

Madison shuddered as she glanced at it.

It's horrible, she uttered, leaning back and pulling at the pink shirt she wore, The old cards were so beautiful, that....it's horrible, she repeated herself for lack of words.

Sakura re entered carring a wooden box and sat down between Li and Madison again, placeing it on the low glass table before them.

All the cards are still there, she told them, and your sword still sealed the card so I'm guessing we shouldn't have a problem re captureing them.It's not re capturing them that worries me, Li put his arm round Sakura and she looked up at his worried expresion, It's who made them. Look at the symbol. Who does it remind you of?

Madison and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. Madison was about to reach for her tea cup again when a jingle started to play from the black leather hand bag she had placed on the floor.

Oh, my cell phone, she unbuckled the bag and drew out the little pink phone, Hello? Hi Towra! What! But I thought we...Towra! Towra!

She took the phone away from her ear and looked over at the other two in astonishment, her lower lip starting to shake.

Towra was her boyfriend and the guy she was living with. He was very laid back and although not evryone got along with him, Madison liked him and he had managed to sweep her off her feet at the begining of last year.

He...he, he broke up with me, she stuttered, looking at the pair with tears in her big blue eyes.

Oh Madison, Sakura reached out to hug her friend, Did he say why?No he just...I know what it is, Li got to his feet and stretched, A card.

Sakura stared up at him.

How can you tell?I can't, but I mean, Towoa's not like that, he offered Madison and Sakura a hand each and pulled them to their feet.

Madison and Towra lived on campus at Reiville University. They couldn't afford a flat of their own yet, so being room mates had to do.

It was Saturday afternoon, so the only people around were a few students lazeing around under the shadey trees in the summer sun.

Sakura, Li and Madison made their way to the student houseing area.

Hold on, Sakura caught Madisons wrist as she was about to unlock the door, We don't even know what kind of card this might be.

Li paused and tapped his cheeck with a finger.

I guess we've just got to go and find out, he drew the pendant from his neck, Forces of clow, hear my plight, surrender the wand, the force ignite!

It was of course at this very second that a student chose to come in through the doors and saw Li transform.

Sakura sweat dropped and quickly thought up an excuse.

Uhhhmmm, he's practiceing for a a a party, that's it a party! she and Madison smiled innocently and the student passed on down the hall.

Breathing a sigh of relief Madison slowly opened the door to reveal....nothing. The room looked perfectly normal, save one thing: Towra was lying on the bed looking almost dead he was so pale. Madison ran to his side with a little cry of concern.

Maybe the card was like, controling him, suggested Sakura as Li checked the bathroom and, for some reason, the inside of the micro wave.

That's it! Control card! Just Meilins style! Li turnned in the bathroom door his dark eyes alight.

Madison and Sakura spoke in unison, Whats she got to do with this? continued Madison.

Li stepped back into the room.

It was when I looked at the back of the thief card. The yin yan symbol, Meilins symbol and when I looked more closley at it I saw her name, he held up the card to show them the back and sure enough, scrawled in barley visible letters was Meilins name, Now all we have to do is catch the card.

With some quick work from the lasen board Li discovered that his guess about the microwave had beeen near right: it was in the oven.

Opening the door a flood of shapeless brown light swept into the room, settling high above them and gaining a figure. There were no colours in the loose clothes it wore, only that dingey brown and her (for it was a girl) features were non descript. Of course they would be: she had to inhabit other peoples bodies.

Li was about to start shouting but Sakura had already stepped up.

Control card! Return to your powers, confine! the card struggled and she held her breath, remembering fodly the old Clow cards that never fought once they knew they were captured.

But finally the creature was in the card and she caught it with a satisfied nod.

Towra slowly sat up and shook his black head, Madison? Why are you crying? Oh no don't cry! he got to his feet quickly and hugged her to his chest, rocking her back and forth and whispering something into her hair.

Li smiled and put his arm round Sakura, looking at the card she held as he did.

She's jealous, isn't she? she asked, looking up at him.

Li nodded:

When I was young, my mother used to tell me a story about a girl who learned magic through jealousy. The down side is, all she could do was copy cat what others had done, she could never create magic of her own. That's when it occured to me: the cards. Meilin found out how to gain the magic and copied Clow Reed, but she made a whole new pack of cards.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Madison and Towra. The blue haired girl was talking animatedly about going to see a movie that was incredabley sad and, no Li didn't dress like that normally but it was a special occasion, very special. Uhh, why was it special, uhmmmm, it was a family thing. Yes, Li too was aware of the fact that the trousers were getting quite short on him he'd had them since he was ten but he'd never bothered getting any new ones. Clearly she was giving them a good cover, but it seemed to be at the expense of Lis' dignity.

she turned back to the blushing Li, I guess we owe Meilin a phone call.


	3. Meilins answerphone

Chapter three:

Meilins answerphone

Note:

Yay, I've managed to upload the third chapter, finally! This is very short but the one after this is longer and then the plot gets kinda more interesting! Enjoy!

Hi! This is Meilins answerphone, well duh! Leave a message after the tone unless your one of the following: a salesman, Li Showran, someone who wants money, or Li Showran, bye! Beeeep!

Hurridley Li hung up and tried to ignore the churning guilt growing in his stomach.

Uhhhh Sakura, I think you better call her, I don't think she wants to talk to me!

Sakura came out of the kitchen smileing and sat down on his knee.

Don't think you can deal with Meilin, Li chan? she teased him.

Well, maybe if you gave me a kiss I might feel a bit better.... he broke off as Sakura kissed him and he stopped thinking.


	4. Destruction card

Chapter four:

Destruction card: now that's original....

Note:

OK, I know that this is getting dull now but I'm gonna get down to the intersting part (yes, that means it will have a plot soon) but I have to put in the boreing parts to start with, it kinda feels neccesary.

University on Monday morning thought Sakura as she pushed through the crowds, who'd want to go to university if they could see Monday mornings? After a small battle to get through she saw Madison leaning against her locker and smileing, waveing her over. As usual she was the very image of grace wearing a white shirt knotted above her belly and a pair of flared denims. How was it that she always managed to look perfect? Sakura felt clunky in her denim skirt, but apparantly Li didn't think so. Before she had time to say hi to Madison, her boyfriend had crept up behind her and slapped her butt with a cheecky grin.

Hey! Where did you go! asked Sakura after a small scolding and then a kiss, not that she wasn't still cross with him of course, You abandoned me to the corridors all on my own!I'm sorry, but I did manage to leave a message for Meilin, he told her.

A little busy last night where we! laughed Madison and Sakura turned bright pink, although, her friend noticed, she didn't deny it....

Anyway, I managed to leave a message.Leave a message for who? Towra had put his chin on Madisons shoulder just in time to hear the last words and he looked curiously at the group who were now suddenly, furiously sweat dropping.

(Insert image of Li with huge eyes falling over! Who's the little cutie den!)

Uhhh, Chelsea, you remember, from my old school? Madison, your life saver, thought Sakura, wondering if Madison took classes in excuse makeing.

You can't contact her? asked Towra.

No, but that's OK. You wanna go for a walk, you have a spare period right?Uhhhh, sure.

With Madison holding onto his arm and confusion writen all over his face, Towra started towards the exit.

Whew, she's a wonder, breathed Li, Lets go to philosiphy.

The pair began to move off down the hal towards the audotaurium where their lesson was. But they didn't get very far.

My locker! a girl with brown plaits was kneeling on the floor amongst the twisted reamins of her locker, It just, blew up!

Li and Sakura shared a knowing glance and, gripping each others hands ran forward to where to girl was kneeling. A small circle of watchers had gathered around her, but Li and Sakura elbowed their way to the front.

Li shut his eyes. Strange, there was no card. Maybe it had just been a fluke accident.....but Sakura was shakeing her head, clearly thinking the same as him.

It moved, she whispered, Lets go to philosiphy, it'll try and follow us. Besides, we have to present that report on improbability!

Li nodded, glad of the reminder.

Ah, there you two are, the philosiphy teacher glared at them with beady grey eyes, Since your late, you can give us your report on improbability. You've got the stage.

Sakura took threee sheets of paper from her bag and turnned to go down the steps into the centre of the auditorium where the stage was.

Li caught her arm.

The card, it's in here! We have to catch it before it causes any damage!

Sakura gritted her teeth for a moment. Then an idea occured to her, it might be hard to pull of, but....

You present our rept, she hissed, I'll be catching the card in the back ground. Catching a spirit in a card's pretty improbabale!

Li hesitated. It was pretty crazy, and besides, his first instinct was to wan to catch the card himself. Then again, that was what Meilin wanted, enough friction to pull them apart....

he took the papers from her and hurried down to the stage looking up at the slopeing seeats filled with waiting faces.

he announced, projecting his voice out, Improbability. Who's to say what's improbabale, he turned to look at Sakura who stood behind him holding the key, What do you think Sakura?

Right on que she started to chant.

Key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release! he turned back to the shocked faces, loveing all the attention, Pretty improbable huh? But then, different things are strange to different people, Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

Can I borrow the lasen board? he pulled the board from beneath his papers and Sakura began to use it to find the card, he continued, If someone asked you if they could borrow a lasen board, you'd think they were crazy, right? But it's nothing weird in my family, wow, that really said something about his family he thought, It just proves how different people are and....Return to your powers confine! Destruction card!And defines improbability! shouted Li as the figure of a girl with horns was pulled into the card again.

A gasp went up in the watching audience.

Sakura stepped up with a smile.

Any questions? she asked.

Evry hand in the room went up.


	5. Sakura and Lis' answerphone

Chapter five:

Sakura and Lis' answerphone

Note:

Yay, chapter five, the last boreing chapter! After I've uploaded this, I'm getting to work on the serious stuff, yay me!

Sakura: Hi, this is

Li: Sakura and

Sakura: Lis' answerphone

Li: leave a

Sakura: message and

Li: we'll get right back to ya!

Beep!

Showran if you ever leave a message on my machine again I'll hunt you down and conjour up your worst nightmare!

Li scowled as he listened. Sakura was in the bathroom, he could smell lavender from her bath, at least she hadn't had to hear that, she'd only worry.

Worry wasn't, however, a word in Li Showrans' dictionary.

He picked up the phone:

Let the hunt begin, he muttered and hit the re dial with his thumb.

Sakura was shouting something about forgetting a towel (insert evil Li laugh here) and Li had a feeling he should go and help her....


End file.
